Lubricating oils such as, for example engine oils and greases typically include conventional additives to enhance lubrication properties. Conventional additives such as, for example, the ZDDP and MoTDC can be detrimental to effective operation of catalytic converters and other aftertreatment devices for engines which use lubricants containing such additives. This results in ineffective and incomplete operation of such devices leading to increase in environmental pollution. While solid lubricants can be deposited on surfaces of components requiring lubrication (e.g., engine components such as piston-cylinder of an IC engine, transmission gears, tie-rod assembly, etc.), deposition of such solid lubricants can be expensive, cumbersome and difficult to scale-up to integrate with large scale manufacturing operations.